Snake Trains The Fox
by lmaocris
Summary: Naruto loses his emotions and is in team 7, but is now Orochimaru's apprentice, he also trained under the nine tailed fox, eventually, strong Naruto. Strong/Smart Naruto.
**In this Orochimaru and the two sanin, Tsunade and Jiraiya have not left the village, that is not saying the slug and the toad will be shown all the time. Anyway, so in this story Naruto finds out about the kyuubi being sealed inside of him from the bastard traitor in episode one, anyway gor off track. Naruto looses his emotions and humanity, he becomes cold and could care less what people think about him, there will be bashing sometimes, not a lot, it will be Sakura sometimes or maybe, just who Nauto is annoyed with, Naruto will be trained by Orochi-Teme and what not, will it happen right away? Who knows it depends how I feel in two minutes.**

xXxXxX

Naruto Uzumaki had a rough night last night, he felt betrayed that the third Hokage had not told him the truth, he was very sad and disappointed to say the least, Naruto eyes were dull, they looked dead, his blonde hair covered those eyes, his headband was around his neck and he were black ANBU pants, and a dark grey shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on his left shoulder. Naruto walked into class and walked to his seat when Kiba yelled, "Hey! You didn't graduate get outta here!" He said with a smirk, which was lost when Naruto barley pointed to the leaf headband around his neck, he sat down by himself, when fangirls began speaking.

"He's so hot! Mmm.."

"Still not as hot at Sasuke!"

"Haha you still said he is hot!"

Naruto sat there with his eyes closed, Sakura and Ino walked in, screeching like banshees, 'Why did I even like her? She is too loud and unfit to be a shinobi.' Naruto thought, **"You know kit, you could just kill her at nightfall make it look like an accident."** A large demon in his mind said, Naruto did not respond, just inwardly sighed as he thought about what he could do, and who his sensei would be. "Hey! Dobe I said why the change?" Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, he opened one eye and saw Sasuke infront of him, Naruto then closed his eye again, Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Hey! Do not ignore Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-BAKA!" She then threw a punch, Naruto caught her fist, which everyone saw and gasped. Naruto tightly squeezed down causing her to yelp in pain, "Do that again, and I will kill you." Naruto released KI (killer intent) which made everyone, yes everyone, shiver. Naruto pushed her back causing her to fall onto Sasuke, "Naruto! That was uncalled for!" Iruka yelled to which Naruto shrugged, "Assualting another ninja is an act of treason, I can get her sent to death for it." Everyone gasped and Naruto's words, just what happened to him?

Iruka frowned, 'Naruto.. Please find a way to get over this sadness and hatred you now have.." Iruka sighed, "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Never mind I guess you are sitting down, alright team 1.." Iruka went on, "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto will only go with this team for C rank and higher missions, until then Naruto, you are now the apprentice of Orochimaru-Sama, the Snake Sannin." Everyone gasped, "THAT IS NOT FAIR SASUKE-KUN DESERVES IT NOT THAT BAKA!" Naruto sighed "Shut up you useless fangirl, keep acting like this and you will be killed by another ninja." Sakura shivered, 'T-that Baka!' Iruka frowned at that, "Actually, Sasuke must not deserve it because it was Orochimaru himself who picked Naruto, so shut up and deal with it, as for the other two, your sensei is Kakasi Hatake." Sasuke was angered, he deserved Orochimaru! He was a Uchiha, an elite! Naruto sighed as he went on with the teams, after it was over and every other team left Orochimaru walked in, "Naruto, come with me on the roof, Kakashi will be here... Eventually." Naruto then vanished in swirl of leaves, 'How did that dobe do that! He can not be better then me!' Sasuke thought.

 _On the roof_

Naruto looked up his new sensei with interest, all though you could not tell, because he was unreadable. "Might I asked why you picked me? I am a dead last, a clanless nobody." Orochimaru frowned, "We both know that is not true, you will find out soon what clans you are in, plus I do here you are holding back, you can use _That_ power and I hear you interested in the same dream as I, learning every ninjutsu ever," Naruto nodded, "Well, I was holding back, I did not want to be noticed by anyone, I faked being deadlast so that I could get on a team away from my current team, in the end it did not work I guess, and I can use her power to my advantage-" "Her?" Orochimaru asked amused, "Yes, sensei, her name is Kurama, she is actually a girl." Naruto said softly, and Orochimaru chuckled softly.

xxXxxXxxXxxX

It had been two hours since they got to the roof, they were waiting for Kakashi to arrive and bring up his students. Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke, Naruto opened one eye and closed it again. "Maa, Maa Naruto, what is with the change?" Kakashi asked amused, "Hn." Naruto gave as a reply, "I might as well say kill me now if I wear a orange jump suit." Kakashi then eye smiled, Sasuke and Sakura arrived and were panting, quickly sitting down. "Now that we are all here, lets say our likes dislikes, dreams and what not." Sakura smiled, "Why don't you go first sensei?" Kakashi sighed, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, my dreams, too young for you to know," Everyone besides Naruto sweatdropped, 'Is he really a jounin?' Sasuke thought with a smirk, "You first cocky gaki." Kakashi said, "Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and i disklike a lot, my dream, no I will make it a reality by killing a certain someone." 'So cool!' Sakura thought while staring, "You next pinky." Sakura twitched, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes.. (giggles) m-my dream.. (looks at Sasuke and squeals) My disliked are Ino-Pig and NARUTO-BAKA! **"** She smirked trying to get under his skin.

Naruto said nothing but looked at her, "Stupid fangirl." Naruto summed up what everyone thought. ( most bashing should chill from now on ) "What did you say dead last!?" She tried punching him but then fell onto the ground as he gently pushed her arm and moved. Orochimaru shook his head along with Kakashi, "You next blondie,." Naruto closed his eyes, "You know my name, my likes are foxes and snakes, learning new jutsu and training, my dislikes are almost everyone here." Kakashi and Orochimaru were very interested now, "Dreams?" Naruto shrugged, "I have no dream." Everyone excpected him to rip his clothes and appear in a orange suit yelling about becoming Hokage, but it did not happen. "Very well, alright my cute little genin, tomorrow is our genin test, before you ask, this is the final test, I decide if you past, training ground 7, 7am, do not eat you will regret it. Naruto does not need the test because Orochimaru-Sama has already made him his apprentice. "Ja ne!" He said and vanished, "Hey dope! You wanna learn jutsu?!You can't even do a bushin!" Sasuke said with a smirk, and Sakura giggled. "Yeah!"

Without one hand seal two clones appeared next to him, "Shadow clones, they can fight talk, whatever." Naruto said as they dispelled and he walked towered his new sensei. "Dobe! I demand you teach me that jutsu!" Sasuke said with a smirk "No, you must have massive amounts of Chakra, I have even more chakra then all the kage combined, Naruto said, when Sasuke was going to yell when Orochimaru spoke, "Sasuke, shut up, he does not need to listen to you, Naruto-Kun, meet me at training ground 7, 9 am sharp, Okay?" Naruto nodded and then left in a vortex of water. Orochimaru just left by a puff of smoke, leaving a angry Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kunnnnnn, wannna on a da-" Sasuke shouted at her, "No! Stop asking me it will always be no!" Sasuke walked away leaving a heart broken Sakura.

xXxxXXxxXx

 **Well there is chapter one! Hope it was fun to read and what not! I am currently writing two stories at once so ya know, updates may be slow, its 1am so i'm gonna get out of here, and play some video games, review and what not, let me know what I can add or who to pair Naruto with, I was thinking Karin or Tsunade going on a mission and someone makes her younger, alright. CYA!**


End file.
